


Snowflight

by MountainRose



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art Fill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/pseuds/MountainRose
Summary: Steve and Tony's deamons are better matched than they look.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Snowflight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Lacerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/pseuds/Lacerta) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Discord handle:  
> > Jess
> 
> Additional:  
> I will love any daemon!AU, not just the prompted ones, any headcanons for the characters' settled forms are valid and awesome. Identity porn is appreciated. Anything resembling a slow-burn is a turn on.


End file.
